Blue Roses
by LifesDarkFire
Summary: Saya comes across letters by both Karl and Diva a few days after their "final battle". What will she discover lost within the mansion's walls? ONESHOT


LifesDarkFire here again! I tried making this story a chapter story but the chapters were to short for me so in an attempt to please the public I redid it into a small oneshot. Please read it even if you read the "first chapter" I think you'll like it. As always since you've been kind enough to read my story please leave me a comment, review, or suggestion afterwards. Other than that.. PLease enjoy it!

* * *

Saya shivered as she gradually made her way down the barren halls of the mansion. No not the mansion buthermansion. It had been six days since Saya's last battle with Diva and Saya had come here, to this place.

Something raced within her blood calling her to this place screaming at her to pursue a secret hidden beneath layers of solitude, heartache and pain. The walls seemed to reverberate with untold secrets, pulsating as Saya skimmed her fingers along their surface trying to persuade a hidden melody to slowly resurface.

The house seemed to mock Saya with whispered breezes of laughter as she pushed open a half closed door, finding herself in Diva's room. The curtains had been pulled back letting a small shaft of light into the room. The bed had been large, covered in a crimson comforter, mussed, and unmade with the intentions of returning written in the crumpled outline of sheets. Saya felt a pang pull at her heart but pushed it away and swallowed her tears. Her gaze fell on the table set before the large bay window, on it was a vase with a single blue rose wilting downwards catching the sunlight, illuminating its small veins that were slowly collapsing, drying out, dying. Beside it lay an envelope with a name scrawled hastily upon it.

_Karl_

The envelope screamed out to Saya ebony ink bleeding into the pigments of the paper imbedding itself forever in a twisted and crazed nightmare of love and insanity. Saya's hand faltered as she reached for the envelope her breath scant as her fingertips brushed the name upon the envelope, the name that screamed at her, dark, accusing, pleading. She let out a shaky breath and took the final leap into the soft webbing of ink upon paper into the mist of madness, insanity.

Saya broke the binding of the envelope.

* * *

Saya quickly unfolded the letter her hands trembling as her eyes quickly followed the tumbling slope of words that crashed into sentences.

_Karl, _

_The roses are dying; slowly they wilt until they crumple to ash in my hands. They died the night you died; winter came that night taking with it the last breath of spring. I've dreamt, of phoenixes' bursting from the ash _

_of blue roses each night but each morning wakes me once again to solitude. They are gone Karl, my Chevaliers are gone, betrayed, killed, mutated. Does that please you? _

_Immortality…_

_I gave you immortality, I gave you my blood, I gave you…my lo… What did you give me in return?! You gave me eternal solitude, eternal pain, eternal suffering!_

_But no, not for long, I will avenge you. I will kill her, the woman that took your bruised soul away from me. The woman you thought would fix you. I will kill Saya. _

_Karl, oh Karl, you were my porcelain doll eternally smiling at me no matter how many times I broke you. I broke you didn't I? I forced you to the brink of sanity, oh my sweet porcelain, my sweet doll. What have I done? _

_Please Karl, forgive me. I broke you my doll, my Chevalier… I broke you the same way I was broken, please… please save me Karl… but its to late. You, you my Chevalier, my doll, my love, you are gone forever. _

_My love… my possession what have we done to each other?_

_Without you, my roses, my song, my soul, has died. _

Saya lowered the letter, her hand trembling as the words crashed inside of her head. Diva's mask had slipped, showing Saya the true image of her sister, her enemy. Diva, the soulless killer was human, was betrayed, and was broken.

Saya set the letter down on the table once more and slowly opened the top drawer of the desk, knowing what she would find.

Saya pulled the top drawer of the desk open and was accosted by the smell of dry rose petals. There were hundreds of blue petals curling themselves around a yellowed envelope that lay on top of them. The envelope was blank but it had been ripped open in great haste, in distress. Saya lifted it gently from the pile of rose petals careful not to crush them, she gasped as she saw piles upon piles of other envelopes beneath it. Yellowed with age they were all torn open in the same way, in distress, but these all had _**Diva **_scrawled across them. Saya took a deep breath and slowly extracted the letter from the envelope and began to read.

_Diva, _

_My queen, my soul, I've failed to capture your gaze, your love, your approval and in one final performance I will prove myself to you. I've tried my queen, to give you everything you wanted. I gave you the boy you longed for, I gave you the family that you cried for, and I gave you my devotional love. But, I have never been enough. There has always been something else that you've sought for I have never been enough for you. _

_Diva, Diva my queen I am your subject, your slave, your possession, I will die for you and I have killed for you. Tonight I commit my final act, my final performance, my final attempt to please you. I will kill Saya. _

_My hand trembles now Diva, my act spelled out and I know that you MUST love me after this, you must NOTICE me. Diva, Diva, how many times have I spelt your name in countless letters waiting to be burned. Letters I have foolishly kept in drawers full of blue rose petals, a blue as deep as your eyes. Roses like you, beautiful but guarded. _

_I promise you this Diva, my queen, my soul, my love, my rose. I will kill Saya, and I will, I WILL, make you notice me once again you will sing my queen only for me. I promise you this Diva, you will be MINE. _

_Because you are all I have, you posses me, you are the only one who can fix me. My love, my soul, my rose, my queen._

_My… Diva. _

Saya's hand shook as she read the letter, water marks dotted the paper making the black ink bleed deeper. The paper was creased showing that Diva read and reread the letter continuously. Saya turned the paper over and began folding it along its creases when the color of blue ink caught her eye. Scrawled across the back of the letter were three simple words, "_I forgive you."_

Saya sighed as she unhooked the ivory drawer from the desk. The aroma of roses followed Saya as she carried the drawer full of regret, solitude, forgiveness, and love out of the mansion and into the mansions backyard. The white columns that had once gleamed in the sunlight were now tarnished. Rose bushes that had once claimed the land crawling over columns, snaking their way up the side of the mansions were now withered, collapsing and dead.

Saya scanned the yard searching for a hint of color tears blurring her eyes she clenched the drawer closer determined to pay her sister this one last act of forgiveness. Far away from the mansion and under a willow tree remained one blooming rose bush its petals glowing with midmorning dew. Saya knelt before it gasping at its beauty.

She took her sword and slowly, painstakingly, awkwardly began to dig beneath the bush. Her hands were covered in dirt, sweat and blood where her hand had slipped and been cut by thorns. She began to pant in hard and drawn out breaths as she struck the earth repeatedly trying to make a dent. Finally she finished she knelt back admiring her work.

Beneath the rose bush was now a large hole and carefully she lowered the drawer into it. A breeze suddenly blew swirling blue rose petals around Saya, she laughed and quickly covered the hole she had made laying the letters to their final rest.

"Goodbye… Diva…Karl." Saya whispered to the air.

She made her way slowly through the mansion once again but this time the walls seemed dead, their melody sung. Saya closed the door on the mansion forever, the click sounding through the air like a death sentence. Tears slowly rolled down Saya's cheeks as she made her way to where Hagi stood with Diva's daughters, patiently waiting for her.

Saya sighed at the sight and reached downward for her nieces as the breeze returned once again ruffling her hair and tugging lightly at her clothes as two voices seemed to say "_Thank you Saya"_. She turned to see who had spoken but nothing but the breeze met her, she turned once more to her nieces who reached for something behind her, their eyes sparkling as they softly whispered "Mama" to the breeze.

The moment ended and the breeze ended as abruptly as it came leaving Saya staring wonderingly at the thin air. The four of them turned away from the mansion leaving behind years of solitude, insanity, and a strange misshapen love story. A breeze pushed them forward as the laughter of two lovers seemed to surround them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story and will please comment. review, suggest anything you've thought while reading. Sorry if Diva and Karl are a little bit OOC but it was suprisingly very difficult to have them actually voice their feelings in letters. *sighs* Those letters took a good long time so if you have any comments or suggestions just say so. Thanks for reading.

- LifesDarkFire


End file.
